


You're a Knockout

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Brett sucks, Fluffy Ending, Liam teaches boxing, M/M, Misunderstandings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam teaches boxing at his local gym, and unfortunately for today, he has to pick up his fellow teachers classes, where he comes face to face with newbie boxer Brett. It all goes down hill (or maybe up hill?) from there.





	You're a Knockout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> Thank you Tara for the amazing prompt. Sorry it took ages to get done, but here it is.  
> And shootout to Autumn for providing the amazing title for this.

Shouts and grunts echoed through the hall, the heavy thuds of punches landing mixing with the noises.

The noises were familiar, comforting, in a way many things werent for Liam. He'd been boxing for most of his life, and the many people that filled the gym's main room were all fairly familiar to him.

He could see Theo over near the weights, chatting along with the twins, Ethan and Aiden. The three of them were a tight bunch of friends, ones who were almost always hitting the gym together. It was rare to see any of the three in more then thin work out singlets and shorts.

Across from them, over at the Cardio section, were Corey and Mason, some of Liam's closest friends. Right now they were currently working with Ethan's two boyfriends, Jackson and Danny. Danny seemed to be going quite well with his Cardio...Mason not so much. Liam couldnt help but chuckle softly as he shook his head. Mason was new to the gym, having decided to join after Corey had convinced him. So far...it was a struggle for the other man.

Liam, meanwhile, was alone, leaning against the wall, his anger growing the longer he was left waiting. His usual Boxing partner, and fellow instructor, Josh, had been sick, and unable to come in for the day. Which meant that Liam had to take over any lessons Josh was meant to be teaching.

On this particular day, there was only one. Someone unfamiliar to Liam. While Liam tended to teach more advanced boxing lessons, he often helped Josh teach the beginners, both to brush up on the basics himself while teaching, and to meet the people that might continue on into the more advanced lessons. But this... Brett was new. Someone he hadnt met or heard of before. Liam was sure this guy was a newbie to boxing, one who had yet to have his first lesson

Liam fished his phone out of his pocket, eyeing the time. The guy was already ten minutes late, and no one new had entered the gym in the past twenty. Liam shook his head in annoyance, selecting a song on his workout playlist at random and slipping his phone back into his pocket. Bell's rang through his head phones as the song began and he slipped on his boxing gloves.

He turned to the bag as the beat picked up, and he began jabbing at the bag, bouncing on his feet as he twisted around it. He lost himself in the movements, his surroundings melting around him, his focus entirely on the bag in front of him, the placement of his feet, the way he held his hands.

The music got louder, almost ringing in his ears as he flowed around the bag. This was what he loved the most, losing himself in the movements, the burn of the muscles. He focused on his breathing, taking in deep breaths when he could. He grit his teeth as he ducked and imaginary blow, following with an uppercut to the bag. It flew backwards, before coming back towards him, but Liam had moved before the bag had reached it's peak. He jumped with a yell, spinning in the air as he did so, landing a solid hit with his shin.

The kick smarted badly, and he could tell it was going to bruise, but he continued moving, getting out of the arc of the bag.

But the bag did not return like it was supposed to.

Liam looked up, the focus drawn away from the music, his sore leg. The adrenalin from boxing began to dissipate, his surroundings returning to him.

The bag was...almost suspended in the air, at least...thats what Liam thought at first. He could see a pair of legs below the bag, and a pair of hands holding it tightly. The person holding the back gently lowered it down so that it wouldnt swing out of control, before stepping out from behind it.

Liam pulled his headphones out, teeth bared as he growled out, "Watch it, asshole. You couldve gotten yourself hurt."

The man, with short cropped, dark blond hair and dark blue eyes, glared at Liam. Despite his outburst, Liam couldnt help but notice how _pretty_ the tall man was...even though he towered over Liam's short frame.

"I know i'm not very...experienced with boxing, but arent you meant to be using the bag with a partner?" the man asked, crossing his arms and scowling down at Liam.

It was a move that was mean to intimidate, but Liam wasnt going to fall for it.

"Normally, yes, though it's not in the rules. But my usual partner is sick" Liam said with a growl. He pulled the boxing gloves off, pulling at the velcro in frustration. "And besides, it's common sense not to go near the bags when they're in use, even when being used by two people. Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Maybe" the man said, brushing Liam's words off. "Look, i was meant to be meeting...Josh? For a lesson today, and i was told you would be able to help me."

Liam's frown deepened as he sat down on the bench beside his bag, pulling out a towel and water bottle. He wiped the sweat from his brow, before drinking heavily from his bottle. "Lemme guess...you're Brett? Brett...Tyson?"

"Talbot" the man said, frowning in annoyance. "Well, it's good to know you know me, but i have no idea who you are."

"I'm Liam...Liam Dunbar" Liam said, holding out his hand. He might be annoyed with the guy, but Liam _had_ been raised with some decent manners.

Brett, however, seemed like he hadnt been, for he ignored the offered hand. "Thanks, Liam. Can you tell me where Josh is? I'm already late for my lesson."

Liam grunted, lowering his hand as he stood. "Josh is sick. Came down with a bad case of the flu yesterday."

"Well, thats just great. Wouldve been great to get a heads up before hand" Brett said, shaking his head. "Arent you guys more professional then this? If he's sick, why didnt he tell me?"

Liam gritted his teeth in annoyance. "He didnt tell anyone because i offered to take over his lessons until he was better."

Brett looked up, an annoyed expression on his face. "Please dont tell me...you're teaching me, arent you?"

"It sure looks like it" Liam said, walking over to a large bin full of equipment for boxing. He pulled out a pair of boxing gloves, sizing them up. "Here you go, put these on. If they dont fit, grab a larger pair. If you dont want me teaching you, you can wait till Josh is better."

He heard some grumbling, but otherwise Brett tried the gloves on, returning to the bin to get some larger gloves.

***

Liam was...not what Brett had been expecting.

Of course...he'd been expecting to meet with Josh, on time for his lesson at 11...but traffic had been fucked, and his bus schedule was all over the place. The bus he'd been meaning to get just...hadnt shown up at all.

And now he had to deal with the short little spitfire that was Liam.

Not that it seemed to be a problem. Once Brett's lesson had actually started, Liam seemed to cool off considerably, almost as if he had forgotten what had happened.

Brett's attention was dragged from his musings once Liam stepped forward, his own hands bare of gloves.

"First things first" Liam said. "You want to make sure the glove is tight, so you're wrist is unable to roll or move. If it's too loose, you will need to get a smaller pair of gloves."

"Uh...okay" Brett said, testing his gloves. They were made of some pretty stiff material, and were tight against his wrist. He tried bending his wrist, but was unable to. He looked up, and Liam gave him a small nod of approval.

"Good, they seem to be pretty tight" Liam said, moving forward and taking Brett's hand between his own. It was almost comical, the way Liams hands held Brett's gloved one. His fingers seemed to barely be able to wrap around the fist the gloves formed, and the light brushes of Liam's fingers against the bare skin of his arm made him blush. "Now, the reason for this is so that your wrist doesnt roll in the glove. If it does, it increases your chances of breaking your wrist."

Liam looked up at Brett, and he nodded his head in reply. He gulped, noticing the way the blue of Liam's eyes suited the shorter man. Time seemed to stretch out for a moment...before Liam looked away, and the spell was broken. Brett shook his head as Liam gave the gloves a closer inspection, before stepping back and nodding.

"Good. Everything seems to be in order" Liam said, bringing his hands up in a fighting stance. "Now, i want you to hold your hands up like this. Left foot forward, right foot back, your body facing the side."

Brett tried his best to follow Liam's instructions, but he knew he'd gotten something wrong.

Liam seemed to sense his frustration, chuckling softly. Brett flushed brightly, hanging his head. Fuck, this man was cute.

"This is your first lesson, right?" Liam asked, stepping forward. He reached out, lightly grabbing Bretts left arm and bringing it into the correct position. Brett gulped audibly, trying not to let his sudden crush on his instructor be known. "Here, this is where this arm is meant to go" Liam said, before pausing slightly. "Um...actually, one second. Which hand is your dominant hand? Left or right?"

Brett flushed, stuttering out "R-right."

Liam shook his head, sighing in annoyance.

"Did i do something wrong again?" Brett asked, gritting his teeth. He hated getting things wrong...even though he knew that it was a part of learning.

"No, it's not you" Liam said, shaking his head. Brett's stomach flipped at the smile tugging at the corners of Liam's lips. "I'm left handed. What i've done is put you in a position more natural for someone who is left handed, not right handed. You've done nothing wrong."

Brett's shoulders relaxed as he lowered his arms, taking in a deep breath. "So...what position am i supposed to be in then?"

"You need to be in the reverse to what i just showed you, like this" Liam said, taking a step back. He turned his body to the right, left hand up to guard, right hand held a little behind, ready to attack. "This here is the basic stance for a right handed person. Now, try and get into position, and i'll correct any mistakes."

Brett followed through, mimicking Liam's positioning. He smiled when Liam only had to raise his left arm a little higher.

"See, thats better for you. It doesnt feel as...forced for you, does it?" Liam asked.

"No, it doesnt" Brett said, moving in and out of the stance a few more times. "This feels a lot more natural."

"I thought so. With practice, we can make this seem natural to you as well" Liam said, falling into the previous stance he had shown Brett. He then fluidly moved into the stance for a right handed person, left arm coming up, right one lowering and held towards his chest. "All you need is time, patience, and a good teacher."

"Well, i already have two of those" Brett said, his eyes trailing up and down Liam's body. The shorter man noticed the look, blushing a deep red.

"Yes, well...I do hope i'm a good teacher. I wouldnt be teaching the advanced classes if i werent" Liam said, scratching the back of his neck. Brett couldnt help but let his eyes be drawn to the swell of Liam's biceps, his eyes trailing after a bead of sweat that slid down the curve of muscle.

"Yes, well" Brett said with a cough, pulling his attention away from Liam's arms. "I do remember Josh mentioning something about that. I think he said you taught him how to box too."

"He's not wrong there" Liam said, chuckling slightly. "He was a newbie about...oh, a year and a half ago. He got pretty good at it, so I got him signed up for a job here. Derek seemed pretty happy to have an extra on."

"Who's....Derek?" Brett asked, looking around the room.

"Derek owns the gym" Liam said, walking over to a box against the wall. He pulled out a few pads, strapping them over his hands with the fluid movements of someone experienced in it. "Now, i'm gonna show you some punches."

The next hour was both equally slow and fast, feeling like it had passed quickly, but also feeling like it had gone on far longer then it should have. By the end of the hour, Brett was slumped against the wall, his arms feeling like lead weights. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, and his chest heaved as he gulped in as much air as he could.

Liam, on the other hand, stood over him, chuckling at the way Brett suffered. Brett scowled up at Liam, annoyed at the way the shorter man seemed unaffected by the past hour.

"You okay down there?" Liam asked, laughter filling his voice. He held a hand out to help Brett up, and continued to laugh when he was unable to raise his arm.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Brett asked, a smile of his own tugging at his lips. Liams smile was just so contagious.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, head cocked to the side. He thought it over, before realising what he'd said. "Well...you know, i dont normally get to make height jokes with someone as tall as you. So of course i'm gonna take advantage of it."

"That....is just...so fucking cute" Brett said between gulps of air. He froze, realising what he'd said.

Liam had frozen too, leaning into the box to place the gloves and pads back in. After a moment of silence, Liam stood, looking away as he said, "uh...thanks?" He cleared his throat, still looking away from Brett when he said "Well...thats it for today. Josh should be better in time for your next lesson."

Brett, still slumped against the wall, and frozen in place from what he had said, couldnt help but watch as Liam weaved through the crowds and out of sight.

"Fuck" Brett managed to say a few moments later, slamming his fist into the ground. "FUCK."

***

Liam leaned his head against the door to his apartment. Why did he have to fall for the annoyingly pretty tall dude? He wasnt even supposed to be in his classes. And he'd even called Liam cute? He couldnt believe it.

He sighed as he slipped the key into the lock, wrinkling his nose up at the horrid smell inside. The smell of sick and vomit wafted out of the apartment. He took a deep breath of fresh air before stepping inside, bracing himself for what was inside.

"Liam?" A voice croaked from somehwere in the vicinity of the lounge. "Is that you?"

"Yes Josh, it's me" Liam said, walking into the kitchen instead and placing a bag of groceries down on the counter. "Have you even opened a window? It reeks in here."

"No" the same voice croaked out. "I havent left the couch since you left."

Liam sighed, walking across the lounge and opening the blinds, letting in the afternoon sunlight and opening a window. Immediately, fresh air flowed in. Liam breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of fresh air. He repeated the movement with the rest of the apartment, opening up all of the windows and blinds, letting in as much fresh air as he could.

Finally, Liam returned to the lounge, eyeing off the scene. The TV was on, volume low, and had been the sole source of light before Liam had arrived home. The opening credits for _Pacific Rim_ were rolling, and Liam quirked an eyebrow. Josh wasnt normally a fan of action movies.

Liam finally turned to the couch, piled high with blankets and pillows. A lone head peaked out from one side, partially obscured by a hoodie and the mass of hair poking out. Liam crouched down in front of Josh, obscuring his view of the TV.

"You feeling any better?" Liam asked, smirking at the look on Josh's face.

Josh let out a long cough in response, one that seemed to rattle his bones and leave him struggling to breath.

"I'll take that as a no" Liam said, standing. "Do you want some soup?"

Josh nodded his head hesitantly. "Is it chicken?" Josh asked quietly, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Yes Josh, it's chicken. Your favourite" Liam said as he strolled back to the kitchen.

He pulled everything he needed out, a knife, chopping board, a pot and measuring jugs. He filled the pot with water and some chicken stock, before he began cutting up the vegetables. Putting all of the veggies into a bowl, he wiped down the board and knife, before he began cutting the chicken thighs he'd bought into small, bite sized chunks.

With everything cut up, he turned to the pot, noticing that it was indeed boiling. He carried the chicken over, carefully placing it all in the pot, before stirring it slowly.

He heard the scraping of a barstool against the floor, and turned to see Josh climbing into the chair, a thick blanket still draped around his shoulders.

"You should be sleeping" Liam said, glaring lightly at Josh.

"I've been sleeping most of the day" Josh snapped back in response, before a cough shook his form. "I should be able to ask how my friends day was, right?"

"...you have a point" Liam sighed, picking up the bowl of veggies and tipping them into the pot. "Well...it was okay. I pulled double duty for a Tuesday, having to take over your classes. But it was good."

"How was the newbie...um...Brent wasnt it?" Josh asked, leaning against the counter. "Do you have any aspirin?"

"When was the last time you had some?" Liam asked instead.

"Uh...When i watched Mean Girls...so...about five hours ago" Josh said, resting his forehead against the cold counter.

Liam nodded, fishing out the bottle from the medicine cabinet and placing it down in front of Josh, filling a glass of water and placing it beside Josh as well.

"Brett was...okay" Liam said, leaning against the counter besides the stove. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Josh. "He had no experience, so i had to go over all of the basics with him. He was dead on his feet by the time i was done with him though."

"Please dont tell me you went to hard on him" Josh said, gulping down the glass of water.

Liam dropped his head, a frown on his face. "I...may have gone a little too hard on him."

Liam turned to the pot, stirring it a little. He pulled a spoon out of the drawer and fished out a chunk of chicken, before tasting it. He hummed in contentment. He pulled out two bowls and a ladle, spooning out a generous amount...then putting a little more in Josh's bowl.

"Here you go" Liam said, placing the bowl for josh in front of him. "I figured you didnt have lunch, so theres a little more for you."

"Thank you" Josh said, before digging into the soup. He was obviously starving, as he soon finished, holding the bowl out for more.

"You really are hungry" Liam said, shaking his head. "I hope this means you're getting better."

Liam was spooning more into the bowl when Josh spoke. "You like him, dont you?"

Liam froze for a moment, before spooning more into the bowl. "I dont know what you mean" Liam said defiantly.

"Liam, i know you better then most. I know when you like someone, and i know how you act" Josh said, accepting the new bowl of soup. "What did you do?"

Liam sighed, leaning against the counter across from Josh. "Well, here goes" Liam said, before recounting the session with Brett. From how Liam had been frustrated at the start, to the way he had walked off when Brett had called him cute.

"...you mean to tell me...that whan a guy you like called you cute, you stalked off without saying something?" Josh asked, mouth agape. "You are more of an idiot then i thought."

"I know" Liam said with a groan. "I just cant help it. I froze and then just...stalked off, as you said."

"You have got to fix this Liam" Josh said, though he was smiling. "You like him, he likes you. I'm sure it will be fine if you go and talk to him."

"...how? I dont have his number" Liam said, shoulders slumping.

Josh just simply stuck his hand in his pocket, before sliding his phone across the counter. "You're forgetting that i have it, dude" Josh said, before letting out another bone rattling cough.

***

The small corner diner was nearly empty when Liam arrived. It was easy to see that Brett hadnt arrived yet, the tall blond no where in sight. Liam sighed, trying his best to ignore the nagging feeling that maybe Brett had ignored him, that he only agreed to meet him to then...not show up.

Despite the feeling, Liam found a secluded booth in the back, sitting down with a sigh. It had been cold on his way to the diner, and he'd worn a heavy jacket, but now that he was inside it was stifling. He pulled the jacket off, balling it up on the seat beside him.

A few moments later, the waitress came forward, asking in a bubbly, cheery voice what he would like to order. He smiled softly, before ordering a coffee, and a slice of cake. The waitress smiled, bobbing her head in acknowledgment, before heading towards the counter to prepare his order.

Liam sighed softly, watching the street outside of the window. Despite the cold, the street was busy as always. People bustling to and fro, heading this way and that. Liam didnt acknowledge the door to the diner opening, eyes fixated somewhere in amongst the crowd.

There was a soft cough, but Liam ignored it, eyes still fixed on the window. How easy would it be to just...leave before Brett showed up? He didnt know if he could face the gentle giant after the way he'd stalked off. And it's not like he taught the guy permanently? That was Josh's job, after all.

A cough, louder and more insistent, broke through his thoughts, his head snapping towards the source of the noise. Shame flared through him as his eyes landed on Brett's face. Had he really just thought about leaving?

He stood with an apologetic look, eyes downcast as he said "Hey...sorry about that." He cleared his throat, finally meeting Brett's eyes. "Would you like to take a seat?"

Brett simply nodded, and without saying a word, took a seat across from where Liam had been seated, pulling off his jacket and setting it beside him.

Liam scrambled to say something, anything, but his mind kept drawing a blank. He was blessedly saved by the waitress, serving up the food he'd ordered. Brett quirked an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing.

"And would you like anything, sir?" the waitress asked, turning to Brett.

"Just a coffee thanks" Brett said, smiling a dazzling smile at the lady. Liam almost felt blinded by the smile...and almost felt jealous that the smile hadnt been directed towards him

The waitress nodded to Brett, walking off to make his coffee, and Brett turned back to Liam

"So" he finally said, his first words to Liam since he'd arrived. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Straight to the point, huh?" Liam asked, holding Brett's gaze for a few moments, before averting his eyes. "Look...i was probably reading it all wrong any way. I dont know why i ever thought you'd be gay, any way."

A silence settled between them, and Liam took a sip of his coffee as the silence became stifling. He eyed the slice of cake, his stomach growling softly. It was chocolate, with chocolate flavoured cream in the middle. His mouth watered slightly as he stared at it. He was reaching for a fork when Brett finally spoke.

"You're right, i'm not gay" Brett said sternly. "Why does everyone jump straight to that? I'm Bisexual."

Liam paused slightly, fingers brushing the fork, before just grabbing the utensil and digging into the cake. Liam tried not to react to the sudden hope that bloomed within him as he ate a piece of cake.

He swallowed the bite before he said, "So...you werent just saying what you did...because it was nice?"

Brett arched an inquisitive eyebrow, chuckling softly. "Well, Josh warned me you could be dense...i didnt think you'd be this dense."

"What...what was that? Josh warned you?" Liam asked, shaking his head. Josh couldnt have set this up...could he? Them meeting had been a mistake after all.

"Your friend, Josh, and I met at the gym on one of youre days off" Brett said as explanation. "I'd been to the gym before, but you hadnt noticed me, too busy teaching your lessons to focus on anyone else. And i thought you were cute, so...I asked Josh for some help."

Despite Liam's best efforts, he couldnt stifle the hope that bloomed inside of him. He set the fork down on the side of the plate, gripping the edge of the table to stop his hands from shaking.

"We kinda...planned for Josh to just take the day off when i was scheduled to have a lesson with him, or for him to 'accidently' over book for that hour" Brett continued. "We hadnt counted on him getting sick, though it was a better excuse then either of us could have come up with."

Brett paused, the waitress returning with his coffee. He thanked her, taking a sip of the steaming brew, before setting the mug down.

"So...i get that you might not want to talk to me again" Brett blubbered out, his face turning red, whether from shame or embarrassment Liam couldnt quite tell. "I get it...it wasnt a smart thing to do. I dont even know if you like me or not."

Liam couldnt help it. The whole situation, everything about him even meeting Brett, it was just...hilarious. He laughed, a broad grin on his face. The laugh echoed through the diner, and those few patrons turned their heads towards them in curiosity.

Brett...didnt seem to appreciate it, and stood, a frown on his face. "If thats all you can think of to say, then i think we're done here" he said, grabbing his jacket and turning to leave.

Liam, still chuckling, reached out, grabbing Brett's wrist quicker then the blonde could react. "No, sit down" Liam said between breaths. "I have some explaining to do of my own."

Brett, reluctantly, sat, the frown still on his face as he said, "So? What do you have to say?"

"Im sorry, but...you couldnt have just asked? You went through all of that trouble...to get into a boxing class with me? Do you even like boxing?" Liam blurted out, before shaking his head. "No, dont worry. Not important right now." He took a deep breath, calming himself a little, trying to gather his thoughts. "Okay, so...i cant help but think that, despite the situation...its incredibly sweet to have done that. You put all of that work into trying to meet me...and you pulled it off. So theres that. Though maybe...next time, just ask? You never know what might happen."

"Okay, fine" Brett said, tight lipped. "That still doesnt explain your reaction the other day."

"Well...i dont know if Josh told you or not" Liam began, stirring the spoon through his coffee. "But...i'm not really the best with compliments... especially when i like the person."

Red dusted Liam's cheeks as shame flared in him. He lowered his eyes, his fingers fidgeting. His movements stilled as Brett reached over, gripping Liam's hands in his own.

"You...like me?" Brett asked, a smile on his face. It was soft, and comforting, not like the blinding smile he'd given the waitress earlier. This felt like something special....like something that was only directed towards Liam.

"Yeah...i do" Liam said with a smile of his own.

Brett's smile grew even wider, and he swiftly leaned forward, pressing his lips to Liam's. Liam froze momentarily, before pressing forward into the kiss. It ended as quickly as it began, but both men pulled back with smiles tugging at their lips.

"That was...nice. Really nice" Liam said, reaching up and touching his lips. He swore he could still feel Brett's lips on his own.

Brett smiled, leaning forward and pecking Liam on the cheek. "It really was" Brett whispered in Liam's ear.

He leaned back, lounging in the booth on his side.

"So..." Liam began after a moment, taking another bite of his cake. "Do you have anything planned today?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Brett asked, leaning forwards on his arms.

"Bitch, i might be" Liam said, a smile on his face.

"Then, yes. I have nothing on today. You got anything in mind?" Brett asked, laughing at Liam's response.

Liam thought for a moment, before an idea sprang to mind. "I think i have just the thing in mind."


End file.
